


Wedding weekend drinks by the fire

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [197]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	Wedding weekend drinks by the fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

"Generally when it comes to rugby, I follow the South Australian union," George Kwanten tells Ron Worthington, kicking back by one of the fireplaces in the Manoir Hovey's vast parlor. "Caught a few games this past season. But the Springboks were rubbish this year, absolute rubbish." He frowns and takes a healthy swallow of his V.B., still pleased that the resort even stocks it.

Across the room, Alex is curled up in another cozy conversation nook, and wondering just how in the hell he and Luke wound up sitting with the mothers. Sam's mum Jeanne seems pleasant enough, although he can't be certain, because it appears that Sofia Kwanten never stops talking. Ryan's younger brothers both have girlfriends in tow, who seem to be mostly interchangeable blondes, and Alex has been given to understand that both relationships are on the newish side, which displeases Sofia something fierce as one of Ryan's brothers - Alex can't remember which one - had been close to walking down the aisle himself. But not with _this_ blonde. "Hey," Alex says, waving his hand to catch the eye of a passing server, "can I get another pint of Guinness here?"

"So Luke, how did Alex pop the question? Was it very romantic, and were you terribly surprised? Have you begun planning yet?" Sofia burbles on with questions, and Luke doesn't appear to mind, so Alex tries not to roll his eyes. But _Christ_.

"I was very surprised," Luke tells her, trying not to laugh at the vibe of impatience rolling off of his lover, "and we haven't made any formal plans but we've talked about having it somewhere warm, maybe the Mediterranean, with family, friends - a formal wedding followed by a big party - since my parents won't attend."

"What? No." Sofia is shocked to hear it. So far she's been just charmed by Ryan's and Sam's friends; well, by Luke, anyway, who seems an absolute sweetheart. Alex is quite a bit more aloof, but she understands that he's foreign, and perhaps his English simply isn't that good. "Why won't your parents be there, luv?"

"They're Jehovah's Witnesses. They've been really good about accepting my being gay and they like Alex but if they attended our wedding, they'd be shunned by their congregation," Luke explains, reaching for his wine and taking a healthy sip. It still stings knowing they won't be there, that they've been able to bend the rules for him but not for something so important in his life, but he tries to be grateful for what he has with them. With how far they've gone in the face of their beliefs.

Sofia frowns. "What about your parents?" she asks Alex, taking care to speak a tad slowly, and enunciate clearly. When he just raises an eyebrow in question, she clarifies, a bit louder, "Do they like Luke?"

"Oh god, yeah," Alex answers, and strokes a finger over Luke's cheek, smiling at his lover. "Everybody loves Luke. My family's crazy about him."

"He doesn't sound like he has any problems with English," Sofia mutters to Jeanne.

"How do you all know each other?" Sasha - one of the blonde girlfriends - asks.

"Luke and Sam were friends from working together on Clash of the Titans," Alex answers, gratefully accepting his fresh pint from the server. "And Sam and I were friends from just industry parties and stuff."

"And I was a singer - musicals - before I started acting in films, so Ryan and I bonded over that," Luke adds, a small smile curving his lips at the thought of all that 'friendship'.

Jeanne smiles. "So Sam introduced the two of you?" she asks Alex, glad to have him talking.

"No, actually, it was kind of a coincidence," Alex answers, licking a fleck of beer foam from his top lip. "Luke and I met at a concert in London. And we'd been dating for a while before we realized we both knew Sam. I'd already met Ryan, but Luke hadn't met him yet. And then I threw this huge house party for Christmas, and finally all four of us got together to compare notes."

"That's good to hear that you've all got so much in common," Sofia agrees, but her remark is mostly addressed to Luke. "I worry about my boy. I know he loves traveling the world with Sam, but I wonder sometimes whether he doesn't get too isolated, not being an actor type."

"They all look like they're getting along, don't they?" Ron says, nodding towards their wives and Sam and Ryan's mates. He leans in a little closer, making sure to keep his voice down despite the few drinks he's got in him. "Did you hear them earlier?"

"What, the... the tall one?" George asks, automatically dropping his voice as well. "And his... friend?" Sometimes it just feels easier to discuss all this if he avoids certain specific items of vocabulary.

Across the low table, Ryan's brother Matt grins. "Is that what we were hearing?" He glances over his shoulder at Alex and Luke. "I heard some pounding, and some shouting... I didn't _think_ it sounded like Ryan's voice..."

"Shut it, boy," George growls in desperate warning, and his son just laughs.

Ron looks away. The images that puts his head. Christ. He quickly dismisses them, thankful only for the assumption that at least it's his son doing the fucking. "I was going to ask Sam to move us but Jeanne said it'd look bad. I told her there was nothing wrong with wanting to get a decent sleep."

"Christ, they hired out the entire place," George argues, and slams back the last of his pint. "I don't see why we can't all have rooms a kilometer away if we want them."

Ron nods. "That's what I said, but she's concerned it would offend him. I don't see why. We're here, aren't we?"

Luke glances over at the raised voices, but there doesn't seem to be any cause for concern so he refocuses on the mums. "I've actually never been to a wedding before," he confesses. "I was supposed to go to one when I was a kid but my cousins and I all ended up down by the creek, digging for crayfish and my mum just gave up on getting us into the church."

"Really? That's so cute." Alex grins and threads his fingers through Luke's hair. God, he's so easy; he's just enamored by pretty much anything his lover ever did. "Did you catch any?"

"I don't think it should be a problem," George declares, waving a server down. "I'll tell Ryan we want a new suite on the opposite side of the resort, and that his mum really wants you to be near us, so the ladies can chat more. He'll fall for that." He nods at the server and gestures at the table before them. "Three large scotches. The good stuff."

Luke grins, leaning into Alex's touch. "We did, but we just played with them for a bit and then put them back. We didn't know what else to do with them."

"That would go over a lot better with Jeanne," Ron says, grateful to have the heat taken off him. "If you don't mind doing that."

"You are completely adorable," Alex murmurs, using his hold to pull Luke in close so he can kiss his lover softly on the lips. 

"Oh yeah, it's no problem," George assures him, happy to help out. He figures he and Ron really need to have each other's backs in this. Particularly given that they've got not just Ryan and Sam to deal with, but also... "Oh, Christ," he groans loudly, quickly looking away from the two men on the other side of the room; it had definitely been a mistake to glance at the boys' mates. "They're bloody at it again."

Ron can't help but look. It's like a car accident at the side of the road. But he quickly turns his attention back to the scotches which have just been delivered. "That doesn't bother you?" he asks Matt.

Matt shrugs, still watching Alex and Luke kissing. He turns back to the two dads with a raised eyebrow. "Not really. I mean, if I were watching one of my mates kissing his girl, that would be really weird, like I was intruding. But watching them..." He glances over his shoulder, then shrugs again before turning back to the table and picking up his drink. "It's more like an oddly interesting nature programme."

"I love you," Luke whispers, smiling at Alex and leaning in close against him.

Jeanne frowns, looking over at her husband's table. "Those two are plotting something," she says to Sofia.

"Hmpf." Sofia sniffs disdainfully, then takes a dainty sip of her white wine. "I'll get it out of George later. That man can't keep a secret to save his balls."

The exchange floats right past Sasha, who is busy sighing dreamily over Luke and Alex. They are _so_ romantic. Why is it that straight men are never romantic like the gay ones are?

Alex slowly traces the shape of Luke's mouth with the tip of his tongue. "I love you more," he whispers. This actually might be even better than taking a holiday with their own families: they can be out and affectionate publicly, and yet not have to deal with any shit from actual relatives.

"Thank fuck Ryan and Sam have more sense than _that_ , that's all I can say," George says, and slams back his scotch. He hopes, he hopes, he hopes... He signals for another.

Jeanne has a pretty good idea of exactly what the men are discussing. "I think this is bothering them," she murmurs to Sofia, nodding discreetly towards Alex and Luke. "Ron was going on about moving rooms earlier."

Overhearing, Alex looks over at Jeanne. "They're bothered by us?" he asks quietly, wanting to be sure. He glances briefly over his shoulder at the men across the room. Then he shrugs. "They don't have to watch."

Sofia raises an eyebrow, trying for stern... but she's more than a little amused. "We _weren't_ watching," she points out sharply. "The whole bloody north wing of the hotel could _hear_ you two."

"Yeah," Sasha agrees on a sigh.

Luke blushes. God. "I'm sorry, that was probably me," he says, shifting even closer to Alex. "We can ask Sam to move us if you want?" 

"Oh, no," Sasha exclaims, and doesn't notice the _look_ that fetches her from Sofia.

But Sofia disagrees as well. "Don't worry about it, dear. If the menfolk are that bothered, they can fix things for themselves. They don't need the world all prettied up for them," and adds under her breath, "the big babies."

Alex grins, and tries to hide a full-on smirk behind a swallow of beer. But he thinks he might be revising his opinion of Ryan's mum.

Jeanne laughs, quite enjoying herself. "I can hardly wait to see Ron's face when the minister says Sam can kiss Ryan."

Sofia snickers; perhaps she shouldn't have any more wine until after the rehearsal. "Do you think he'll avert his eyes? I know my George will be sure to find something else to look at."

Smiling amiably, Alex shrugs and suggests, "Luke and I could _give_ him something else to look at..."

"Fuck me," George mutters, frowning down into his second glass of scotch. "It just makes me nervous when the birds get together and start laughing like that."

"I bet they're plotting something," Ron says. "Either that, or putting them other two up to it in the first place." He wouldn't really put anything past Jeanne. Not when _she's_ had a few drinks.

Ryan still half feels like he's floating as he and Sam approach the foyer, his feet barely touching the carpeted floor. Thank goodness he has his lover to support him, and Ryan is taking full advantage of the opportunity to clutch Sam's hand tight and occasionally rest his head on his lover's shoulder. They enter the parlor, its firelit warmth buffeting the cold but lovely view of the lake, and there their families are waiting. He still can't quite believe it. "I love you," he whispers to Sam with a grin, pausing on the threshold.

"I love you too," Sam whispers back, leaning in to kiss Ryan again, his mind working overtime to capture every second of this weekend.

"There they are," Luke tells Alex, smiling as he watches their friends enter the room.

"Oh, hey." Matt looks up at his brother and gets to his feet with a wide smile, clapping his hands. His father and his girlfriend follow his example, and his mum even adds a squeal of delight.

Ryan's eyes widen and he hides his blush briefly against Sam's shoulder. "Oh, god. Did they start drinking already?"

Alex stands up as well and smiles at the happy couple, but instead of applauding he wraps his arms around his boy, taking a surreptitious sniff of Luke's hair.

"Yeah. Pretty much right after we left them," Sam says, smiling at his dad and mum as everyone joins in on the clapping. "Okay, guys. Rehearsal time. The chapel's down that way," he says with a nod in the right direction. "End of the hall, then hang a left and another right. The minister should already be waiting for us."

Ryan smiles and nods and murmurs quiet thanks in response to various congratulations as they make their way down the hall; he's still so overwhelmed by all of this. And once they reach the chapel, it's just even more so. The chapel is like something out of a storybook, classic brick mosaic, stained-glass windows, wooden pews. The rehearsal runs quickly as the minister is clearly used to families who are a bit off-kilter with both excitement and nervousness; he admirably smoothes over any potentially rough spots. Ryan blinks hard at the 'exchange of rings' and _can't_ look at Sam or he'll just fucking lose it.

And soon their whole group is ushered into the manoir's dining room, with its lofted wood-beamed ceilings and stunning views out over the lake.

When everyone's seated around the table and the wine's been poured, Sam rises to his feet, his glass held up to the group, his other hand linked with Ryan's. "I just want to thank you all for joining us here, for being part of this momentous occasion that means so much to both of us. We can't think of anyone we'd rather share this with and we're grateful you were all able to make it and willing to be a part of it."

Biting his lip, Ryan beams up at his lover. He couldn't make a speech now if someone paid him to -- he's afraid he'd just start blubbering and laughing inappropriately and embarrassing them all. He's outrageously happy, and there's no question but it's shining in his eyes.

"Hear, hear," his brother Tim puts in, raising his glass, and enough people follow along that at least that gets Ryan off the hook for the moment.

But then Sofia wobbles to her feet and Ryan's eyes widen; it's obvious to him in an instant that his mum had quite a few glasses of wine while he and Sam were lounging around in bed. "Thank you, Sam, for your sweet words," she begins, shooting an approving smile at his lover. "I know I certainly wasn't sure this day would be coming so soon, or at all," she says, wagging a finger in Sam's direction, and it's at this point that Ryan begins attempting to discreetly slip beneath the table. "But I've been very pleasantly surprised, and I shpeak - speak - on behalf of my whole family when I say that we're all so thrilled to be here. Also with... Tim's and Matt's friends," she adds, waving a dismissive hand generally towards the blondes. "And," _oh fuck she's not done_ , Ryan thinks, "I'm so delighted to meet Luke and Alex!" She turns towards the men in question with a dazzling smile. "Luke, I would be honoured if you would think of me as your mum for any of your wedding-ish needs, I would be so happy to help you plan," she exclaims, pressing her hand to her heart.

_Please sit down, please sit down_ , Ryan thinks, but god, Sofia still isn't finished -- "And also I want to thank you, Alex, for making so much bloody noise with Luke earlier today, because it makes our boys' dads so uncomfortable and then it distracts them from thinking about their own sons having a shag." She grins, looking completely pleased with herself. And finally - far _far_ too late, in Ryan's sober opinion - she sits down.

Jeanne looks like she's trying hard not to laugh and Ron looks like he's going to be sick. Sam just gives Ryan's hand a squeeze.

Luke smiles, his cheeks hot as hell, leaning in against Alex. "Thank you, Sofia. I really appreciate that."

She smiles cheerily back at him and goes to raise her wineglass in salute, then gets confused when she can't locate it. "...Here a bloody minute ago," she mutters, not even noticing that George has slipped it beneath the table and passed it down to Ron for safe disposal.

Alex licks Luke's ear. "Fucking you is a public service," he murmurs, wickedly delighted with how his lover's face is on fire. "I never knew."

"What the fuck were we thinking?" Ryan whispers, turning his head to make certain that his words are for Sam's ear alone.

Sam chuckles and gestures to a server, letting them know that _now_ would be a good time for food, as well as some coffee with dinner. He turns back to Ryan. "This would be why I scheduled the wedding for four tomorrow."

"You're evil," Luke murmurs back to Alex, but the sparkle in his eyes makes it clear it's not a complaint.

"Yeah? So, what do you want to do tonight?" Alex asks his lover quietly. They're all seated pretty close to each other, and this is a conversation he'd actually like to keep just between the two of them. Particularly given that there's not likely going to be any hooking up with Sam and Ryan this evening... "Hey, wait," he says, pitching his voice to carry and looking over at Sam. "What time's the bachelor party?"

Sam laughs and shakes his head. "I didn't plan one," he says.

"I did," Tim pipes up with a smile. "The strippers will be here at nine."

"Timothy Sanford Kwanten!"

Matt instantly covers his laugh, but some of his beer sprays through his fingers anyway. "Sanford!" That just never gets old. 

"Tim!" Chrissy hisses, smacking her boyfriend in the arm.

"I'm kidding, Jesus!" he exclaims, raising his hands in a defensive posture.

" _Language!_ "

"Oh, my god," Ryan groans softly to Sam. "I can't believe you invited my family."

"There's still time to elope," Sam suggests with a grin.

"Think we can sneak out without them noticing?"

"Nope." Sam shakes his head. "At this point, I think they're drunk enough they'd give chase and then we'd really be screwed."

Ryan sighs. "Yeah, you're right. We'd probably lose a few of them in the lake. And - in a year or so, maybe - we'd probably feel guilty." He sulks.

The attentive waitstaff begins clearing away the entree dishes, and Alex holds up a hand. "Shots," he announces, and points at Matt. "I know you're with me, man."

"Hell, yeah." Matt grins.

"Oh, shit yeah!" Tim adds, ducking out of the way just in time to avoid a swat from his mum.

"Actually, that doesn't sound like such a bad idea," George says, "so long as we're not drinking rubbish kid stuff."

"We might as well join them," Sam murmurs, kissing the side of Ryan's throat before gesturing to the server again. "Shots for everyone. Single malt. Whatever the best is you have on hand. Unless the ladies want champagne?" he says, checking with his mum.

"Scotch is good with me," Jeanne says. "Just the one though."

'Just the one,' right. The road to Hell... It doesn't take much to get people telling stories, and of course, once they're talking over old times, the liquor just flows. Alex gets Ryan's brothers and their girlfriends started up in some drinking games - hell, it isn't even hard - and Chrissy turns super giggly. Everyone in general is gradually becoming less observant, and Alex takes advantage of the opportunity to feel Luke up beneath the table.

"Sir..." Luke murmurs, shifting into Alex's touch despite his protestations.

"I was going to ask you about moving us further away from their room," Ron says to Sam, nodding towards Alex and Luke. "They're nice boys. They were just awfully noisy, as Sofia said."

"Ron!" Jeanne smacks him on the arm. Hard. "They weren't that noisy," she tells Sam. "Not for too long anyway, and your dad'll be too drunk to hear them tonight anyway."

George shoots Ron a _look_. "Why'd you want to blow your wad like that? I told you I'd take care of it."

Shocked by the way _his_ dad is talking to _Sam's_ dad, Ryan slams back another shot. "I need to go," he announces, although not very loudly, and pushes to his feet. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

Undeterred, Alex strokes Luke's cock through his jeans, wanting his boy fully hard before it's time to walk out of the dining room.

"Sir, please," Luke whispers, as voices rise at the other end of the table and Ryan walks out.

"It just seemed like a good time to ask," Ron says, completely undeterred by the look or George's tone.

Jeanne shakes her head. "Ignore him," she orders Sam.

"I'm going to," Sam says, getting up from his seat. "I need to check on Ryan. I'll see you all tomorrow. Breakfast's in here whenever you want and you can see the front desk if you want to do anything."

"How cold outside do you think it is right now?" Alex whispers to his boy, watching Sasha watching them.

"Cold. Why?" Luke gives Alex a suspicious look, suddenly very afraid of what's going on his sir's mind. "It's not Wales, if that's what you're asking."

"You seem so suspicious, _älskling_ ," Alex says, his tone mildly disapproving. But he's fighting a smile. "You think I might not ask just because I'm curious?"

"Christ, the pair of you," Sonia says with a roll of her eyes, and shakes her head at her husband. "I think I'd best be off and put this one to bed, but I'll see you in the morning," she promises Jeanne, standing up and leaning over to give the other woman an air-kiss.

"No," Luke says bluntly, but he blushes, careful to keep his voice low. "I know you too well for that."

"Maybe we can take a walk around the lake," Jeanne suggests. "With all this food and drink, I might be out of my dress by the afternoon."

"Oh, that's a lovely idea! I want to see what they've done with their gardens for the winter," Sonia agrees, blowing a kiss to her sons and giving a wave to Ryan's mates before heading out of the dining room.

"Aww, c'mon," Alex says quietly, threading his fingers through Luke's hair and gently tugging. "A little cold is good for you. It stimulates the blood flow, or something." The grin is very definite now.

"Like I could ever say no to you," Luke murmurs, knowing he couldn't even if he wasn't Alex's boy.

Alex's smile widens. "That's the spirit." He releases Luke and gets to his feet. "Good night everyone," he says, giving a general wave. Then - evil-minded as ever - he seeks out Ron's gaze specifically. "We'll try to be quieter." Yeah, right.


End file.
